<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello by Restless_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769706">Hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader'>Restless_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newt_tober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Newt_tober, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt_tober day 1</p><p>Thomas always felt restless, like he was searching for something or someone, but he never managed to understand what he was missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newt_tober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work ever and English is not my native language, I'm sorry if there is any mistake or something doesn't sound right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another first day at a new school, the third in the last 2 years, Thomas could just hope that this was the last. Following your parents across the country isn’t so funny when you have to abandon all of your friend every 6 months or so. </p><p>The school counsellor  greeted him and briefly explained the school rules and offered her help if he ever needed it. After that she told him to wait in front of the Principal's office, someone of his age was supposed to show him around. </p><p>Thomas wasn’t impressed. He was used to this, especially because he kind of caused a lot of problems during his school years. He waited impatiently while contemplating the idea of sneaking around  and see for himself how was that new school. Thomas always felt restless, like he was searching for something or someone, but he never managed to understand what he was missing. </p><p>《Hello》</p><p>Thomas turned like someone had hit him in the back.</p><p>《You must be Thomas.》</p><p>A blond guy was standing there with a hand extended towards him. Tall, slender and with a warm smile on his face. </p><p>《I’m Newt, nice to meet you.》</p><p>Thomas was speechless, something that rarely occurred to him. But even if is mouth couldn’t form any word, his head was suddenly filled with memories: happy moments by the fire, scary monsters running through tall walls, experiments, armed men following them, a virus, a cure...and Newt dying.</p><p>《Newt...》</p><p>The blond tilted the head looking at him puzzled for a second but without taking his hand back, then he started laughing . </p><p>《I get that changing school must be traumatizing, but you seem really confused. You probably need a coffee, Tommy.  Let’s go get one before we start our tour.》</p><p>It was like something clicked. Everything was finally in its right place. That feeling of something missing was gone. </p><p>Newt was in front of him and maybe this time they would have the teenage life they deserve, without monsters and lethal viruses to separate them. </p><p>Thomas hurriedly shook his hand, just before the other boy put it down. </p><p>《Nice to finally meet you too, Newt.》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>